Strange Attraction
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: When Alli finds out that her brother's car is an alien robot her whole life changes. She encounters Decepticons, other Autobots, but the strangest thing of all is her attraction to Bumblebee that she just can't quite figure out. *Liked this story? Follow to get an email for the second installment of this story*
1. Chp 1 In Love With A Camaro

It was 7:00 Am and Sam had woken up unusually early for a Saturday. He quietly slid off the side of the bed, careful not to wake Mikaela; he carefully put the soft brown blanket back over her before he left the room.

He hated the blankets that his mom had put on the bed in the guestroom; they were too light, and hardly did any good. He missed his bed back at the apartment he and Mikaela shared. There was a big warm dog on their feet and a thick comforter to cocoon themselves in.

He gently shut the bedroom door, and snuck down the hallway, past the guest room and his little sister's room. As soon as he was in the clear he loudly thumped down the stairs, groggy and hungry. Sam wasn't able to properly function in the morning without a cup of coffee and something to eat so he headed into the kitchen.

He slammed around in the cabinets to grab a bowl and some cereal, and began brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He lazily threw the things down onto the table, and turned around to go to the fridge. He swung his arm out and wrapped his hand around the handle of the fridge. He yanked open the door and began to look for milk. He scanned from the top shelf down, but saw nothing.

He groaned as he slammed the fridge door shut, poured some coffee into a mug, and stumbled over to a note pad to write his family a note that he was going out to the store.

Going out to store with Bumbl- the Camaro, to get Milk. Be back soon.

SAM

Sam walked over to the back door, smashed his feet into a pair of his sneakers and wobbled out to the garage to his Chevy Camaro, which was also an Autobot. He walked out onto the driveway, past his sisters broken down 1961 Dodge Charger and into the garage. As he lifted the door he expected to see Bumblebee sitting in his usual parking space, but instead he saw an empty spot where his Camaro should have been.

A wave of panic struck through him and he quickly rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. "Mikaela? Mom? Dad? Alli? Where the hell are you guys? Hello?" Sam screamed through the house and everyone came rushing out of the bedrooms, confused, startled, and tired.

"Sweet heart! Sweet heart! What's wrong?" His mother cooed as she rushed over to him.

"Where's Bum-, my Camaro?" He said, reminding himself that his sister didn't know that he had any association with the Autobots.

"Sam, you parked it in the garage last night! It should still be there!" Mikaela croaked, annoyed that her boyfriend had just woken her up for a seemingly stupid reason.

"No, but it's gon- Where's Alli?" Sam asked, noticing that his sister was not circled around him.

"I don't know." His mother said, and then Sam realized what had happened.

"Shit!" He yelled and dashed out of the house.

"Sam! Your language!" His mother scolded as she groaned and his father rolled his eyes as he went back to bed.

"Sam? Wait!" Mikaela yelled as she followed behind him, running out onto the driveway in nothing but a pair of lace underwear and black silk bra and trying to wrap herself up the best she could in the brown blanket.

"Sam, what do you think happened to Bee…" Mikaela trailed off as she and her boyfriend watched Alli, Sam's little sister, pull up to the house in the 2014 Camaro.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded as his sister got out of the car.

"Oh what, so now you care about this car?" Alli shot back.

"What are you talking about, Alli? I love this car! So why are you driving it?" He yelled.

"Why'd you leave it?" She shot back.

"How long were you gone with it?" Sam yelled. He didn't like her in it because he didn't want her to find out that it was an alien robot without him there.

"Answer me!" Sam screamed, getting in her face. Alli looked down at the ground and mumbled something to low for her brother to hear.

"What?" He demanded and she looked at him.

"All night!" She screamed getting in his face. Sam and Mikaela both shot a nervous and panicked glance at each other and then looked at the 21 year old.

"What? No! No! No! No! No! No! You can't do that!" He panicked and Alli glared at him.

"Why not?" She screamed back.

"Because! Because… I can't tell you! You just can't!" He yelled, still pacing.

"That's a bull shit answer, Sam!" She began, and behind her Bumblebee transformed from a car to a robot. Sam and Mikaela's eyes widened as they watched Bee transform and kneel down behind Alli.

"-So screw you!" Alli finished, and Sam kept looking from her to Bee.

"Alli, whatever you do just don't turn around." Sam said, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Well now I want to turn around." Alli said with attitude.

"Alli, just stay calm." Sam said as his sister turned around and saw the Autobot.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, and ran over to her brother.

"What is that?" She cried, squeezing onto her brother's arm as he held her still.

"Sam, is that? Is that the thing that killed Alice?" She screamed, thinking back to when a Decepticon killed her best friend. The worst thing that she had ever experienced was watching someone she loved, and cared about die right in front of her.

Alice's death was short and quick for Alice, but for Alli it felt like it was going to go on forever. Ever since then she had been angry towards the Autobots and Decepticons because to her they were all the same thing.

"No! Alli, calm down! This is an Autobot, the thing that killed Alice was a Decepticon."

"What fucking difference does it make?" She wailed. She was angry, terrified, and upset all at once.

"The Autobots are on our side! They're trying to help us! Now listen! This is Bumblebee and he is what I guess you would call, _'My Protector'._ He's my first car, and he's been around since then…"

"You mean to tell me that this whole time you were away at college I was driving an alien robot?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Yes. Wait what? You drove my car?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Maybe." She said still clinging onto her brother, terrified.

"Alli, he isn't going to hurt you." He said as he led his sister over to the transformer.

"Al, meet Bee." Sam said, as he walked his cautious sister over to the robot. "Bee, meet my sister, Alli." Sam said, and Bee buzzed with excitement.

"He doesn't talk?" She asked as she looked at him.

"No he does, but his vocals are all screwed up." Sam said and Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Well, hello." She said, waving at the robot and he waved back.

"You're pretty cute for an Alien." She laughed and Bee buzzed and then began playing _'You're Beautiful'_.

"Bee! Knock it off!" Sam scolded, he wasn't going to let his alien car hit on his sister. _No way!_ It was too weird for him to handle.

Alli laughed at the Autobot's comedic side, and walked closer to him. "So this whole time, you were an Autobot and I had no idea." She laughed as she thought back to all the times that she had carelessly taken him to the drive-in movies with her best friend, or to the grocery store, or all those times she and Alice would drive up the mountains and lie on the rooftop and watch the stars.

"We've done everything together." She whispered to the transformer, and smiled. Suddenly they found themselves staring at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Alli was trying to figure out what it was that made him kind of charming to her, and Bee stared at her trying to find something to say.

He thought she was everything, and he fell weak to her. As they stood there studying each other, they heard two high-performance engines roar close by and saw a Ferrari and a Corvette concept car drive up to her house.

"Bumblebee!" The Corvette yelled as he transformed into an Autobot as well with the Ferrari.

"Whoa!" She yelled startled and tripped backwards falling, but being caught by her brother.

"There's more?" She asked as he brother walked her into the house, and Bumblebee stared at her as she walked into the house and out of his eyesight.

"Yeah, Al. There's a lot I haven't told you, but I promise I will." He said pushing her inside and then running back over to the autobots.


	2. Chp 2 Love Struck

Sam shoved his little sister back into the house as she blankly stared past him and to the three autobots that were standing on her driveway, _was she dreaming?_

"Alli, I'll tell you about it later, but for now just stay home and sit down or something…" Sam said as he slammed the door in her face, with the curtain, hanging over the door's window, blocking her view from Bee's intense, blue optic gaze on her.

"Honey, you alright?" Alli's mother asked as she walked into the kitchen to do the dishes and saw her daughter staring at the door.

"I, uh- I'm going to go take a nap." Alli said as she scratched her head and turned away from the door, heading out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Alright, honey. Do you want any lunch later?" Her mother called out, and Alli stopped.

"What, mom?" Alli asked as she stuck her head around the corner and looked into the kitchen.

"I asked if you wanted any lunch later." Her mother replied as she began loading the dishwasher.

"Um. Sure, I guess. Yeah, food would be nice." Alli stuttered her mind was solely focused on Bee, and the strange way she was feeling.

"Any preferences?" Her mother asked again, Alli not hearing her as her thoughts drowned out all other sounds.

"What?" Alli asked, slightly annoyed. She just wanted to lie down until Sam could explain to her what was up, and not be interrogated by her mother about what she wanted for lunch.

"I asked do you have any preferences?"

"No! Sorry, no. Whatever you think I'd like mother. I'm going to my room now." Alli said, as she left the kitchen and fumbled into her room.

She threw herself down onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she had been driving an alien robot this whole time, but the weird part was she thought he was cute.

"No! He's my car! I can't do that! But he is pretty cute! Alli, no get control! Ugh!" Alli groaned as she argued with herself, she needed to sleep.

She was confused, and didn't know exactly what it was that made him charming to her, but there was definitely something.

Before now he was nothing but a car that she cared a lot about, but now he was a robot with a face and a personality? Could robots even love? Even if they could, it would never be a normal relationship.

Back outside Sideswipe, Dino, Bee, and Sam were all discussing the most recent issue with a Decepticon invasion.

"Sam, you need to come with us. Megatron is too close by for us not to do anything. N.E.S.T. is already setting up a defense line. He's after something, and we don't know what, but we need you." Dino explained as Sam rubbed his face and groaned.

"Guys, I'd love to help! I really would, but it's Christmas time! I need to spend some time with my family! I'm already far enough away from them as it is!" Sam explained and Bee thoughts began to wander away from the conversation, and back towards Alli.

He was thinking how beautiful he thought she was; she was tall, she was thin, she had really pretty brown, curly hair that framed her face perfectly, and she didn't completely flip shit when she saw him, unlike most people when they found out Sam's car was an alien.

"What about Allison." Dino suggested, and Bee perked up at the sound of her name, letting a small 'buzz' come out.

"Whoa! Whoa! No! Absolutely not!" Sam yelled as he crossed his arms.

"She seems as though she might be willing to help, if you're not going to." Sideswipe stated he was annoyed with Sam. The world was in danger here, and Sam was "too busy".

Of course Sideswipe didn't understand that Sam's family wanted him there for Christmas. Sideswipe didn't have a family like Sam's. And he never would, it was very unlikely for him or any Autobot scout or warrior really to fall in love, especially with a human.

However Bee was part of that tiny 1% that was in love with a human, or so at least he thought he was in love with a human.

"No! She's not going to help you fight against Megatron! It's too dangerous! She could die! She doesn't know any of you! She doesn't know Optimus! She doesn't know how to use a freaking gun, let alone fight with N.E.S.T. and along side you all!" Sam yelled, he was too protective over his little sister, he wasn't going to set her up for her death just because it was Christmas and he wanted to stay home and spend time with his family.

"Well, but you said you were refusing to-." Dino started, knowing where this was going, but not letting anyone know that he knew that Sam was going to submit and fight.

"I'll do it, dammit!" Sam screamed and Dino stopped, and smirked.

"What was that?" He asked, almost in a condescending tone.

"I said I'll do it!" He huffed, and Dino leaned back and smiled.

"Wonderful, then tomorrow we'll bring you back to N.E.S.T. and fill you in." Dino smirked as he transformed back into a car.

"See you tomorrow, kid." Sideswipe smiled as he transformed back and followed behind Dino as they drove back to N.E.S.T.

"See ya tomorrow." Sam whispered as he let out a deep sigh. He thought about how he was going to tell his family about this, and he knew that Mikaela would be annoyed with him, but it wasn't his fault. Or at least, he convinced himself it wasn't his fault. These things happened, what was he supposed to do about it? He had to fight, it was his duty.

He let out another sigh, and stared at his shoes for a moment, and then looked over at Bee who was staring at the house, his thoughts were so deeply focused on Alli, nothing else affected him.

"Bee?" Sam asked, and received no response.

"Hey, Bee!" Sam screamed as he kicked the robot's shin, waking the autobot out of his trance.

"What is with you?" Sam asked, looking at his car strangely.

"Nothing!" Bumblebee said using radio vocals.

"Ok, well listen. I don't want you taking Alli out any more after hours. She could get hurt or something, especially with Megatron around. So just don't let her take you anywhere ok?" Sam asked and the robot nodded.

"Great! Now take me to the store I still have to buy milk." Sam said as he got into the Autobot as he turned back into a car, and they headed to the store.


	3. Chp 3 Midnight Escape

"Honey, aren't you hungry? You skipped lunch, and you've hardly touched your dinner." Alli's mother looked at her daughter concerned, and her father looked at her strangely as Alli flicked the food around on her plate as she stared out the window, looking at the garage.

"Alli!" Her mother finally barked, and she jumped.

"What, mother?" She asked in an annoyed angsty teenage tone.

"What the hell is up with you, today?" Her mother sighed as she put down her fork and crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Alli smiled and her father continued to look at her strangely. He never was able to figure her out, ever since she hit puberty she was unreadable. He didn't understand her at all.

Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you need to eat your food." Her mother scowled at her and Alli nodded and began eating.

"Hey. Mom." Sam started and both his parents looked at him.

"Yes, Sam?" She asked, and Sam took a deep breath and looked over at Mikaela who was staring at him as well, waiting for what he was about to say.

"I, um. I'm not gonna be here for Christmas." He blurted out, and everyone stopped. His mother dropped her fork, and Mikaela looked at him with a hurt expression while Alli stared at him with a blank expression, and his father looked outraged.

"Sammy, why?" His mother asked as she sniffled.

"Mom, come on. Don't cry. I just need to help the Autobots." He explained.

Alli perked up, and her mind raced back to Bee. "Well can't it wait, dammit? I've already spent hundreds of dollars on dinner reservations and everything!" His father exclaimed.

"No, Dad. It can't wait, okay? Dino, and Sideswipe stopped by today, and they told me that Megatron is nearby and N.E.S.T. has already set up their defense line. They've brought in troops. It can't wait. I'm sorry." Sam explained and his whole family was silent.

"Well if you have the time, you should come spend Christmas with us tomorrow." His mother said, trying to refrain from crying.

"I will, Mom." Sam said as he picked up his empty plate and dropped it into the sink.

"Alli-" His mother started, and looked up to see an empty plate in Alli's spot, but she was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with our children? Can't they just sit down for two seconds?" Sam's father exclaimed.

"I think I know where she is." Sam grumbled as he headed out towards the garage.

"Sam! Wait!" Mikaela yelled as she placed her and Alli's plate in the sink and rushed out with Sam.

The two of them walked into the garage and saw Alli leaning against the hood of the Camaro.

"Alli?" Sam asked, he thought his sister was crying as she had her head buried in her arms as she laid her torso across the car's hood.

"Alli?" Sam said in a more gentle tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she shot up.

"Sam, you gotta let me come tomorrow!" She exclaimed, startling Sam.

"What?" He asked, discombobulated.

"Sam, please! I want to come! I want to fight with you and Bee!" She continued to press him.

"Alli…"

"Sam, please?"

"Alli!" He finally blurted out and she stopped. "You can't come! I won't let you! Neither of you are coming!" He said as he looked at his sister to Mikaela.

"What?" Mikaela gasped, she had always fought with the Autobots, why couldn't she now?

"Sam! Why?" Mikaela shrieked at him.

"Because! Tomorrow is Christmas, and you two don't need to risk your lives!"

"Sam!"

"Mikaela, please! You two aren't going, and that's the end of it!" He steamed, and Mikaela glared at him.

"And as for you!" Sam yelled, pointing his finger at his sister. "If I see you around this car anymore, you're gonna be in a shit ton of trouble with me!" He yelled, and Alli stared at him with wide eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do Sam!" She yelled, as she glared at him.

"Alli, stay away from the car!" Sam screamed.

"Fine!" Alli submitted, but she wasn't going to stay away from Bee.

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled after her as he watched his sister stomp out of the garage.

"To my room! Is that okay with you?" She screamed and Sam was speechless.

She stared at him, and when he had no answer she continued up the stairs and to her room, where she threw herself onto the bed.

She took a three-hour nap, and woke up around midnight. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms.

"I have to see him." Alli said to her self as she changed from her oversized nightshirt to one of her brothers sweat shirts, a yellow tee-shirt, a pair of shorts, and her favorite green running shoes.

She quietly cracked open her bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall, getting closer to the room that Sam and Mikaela were staying in, during their visit home.

"Sam, please calm down. Bee is smart, he'll take good care of her." Alli heard Mikaela say as she stopped and looked down at the door to see light pouring through the crack. Her heartbeat raced and she scaled against the wall, trying to hide in the dark.

"I know he would, Mikaela, but the Decepticons are after me and the autobots, and if she's in Bee anything could happen. It's not that I don't trust him, but no one can prevent accidents!"

"Sam! There is nothing wrong with Alli driving Bee around during the day to go to the fucking lookout ledge with her friends!"

"Yeah, but her going out all night with him, isn't okay!"

"Okay, fine! I agree with you… kind of. I think you need to calm down."

"Mikaela!"

"Sam!"

"I can't believe you're not siding with me on this!" Sam yelled as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Alli's heart stopped, she knew that if Sam saw her he'd flip out and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Sam, get back in her!" Mikaela snapped, and Sam groaned as he shut the door.

"You need to let your sister live her life! Now get in bed, and shut up!" She snapped. After that there was no more yelling, and the lights finally shut off. Alli felt herself melt as she relaxed and let herself breathe again.

She quickly ran into the bathroom she had to share with her brother and pushed open the window as she hoisted herself up and crawled through, landing on the garage roof. She climbed down from the roof and hoisted up the garage door.

"Hey, Bee. Let's go for a drive." She whispered she tensed up again as she got into the passenger seat of the car and Bee quietly backed out of the driveway and then sped to the lookout ledge.

It was a place that Alli and Alice used to sky watch, laying on the top of the car until ridiculously late hours talking about everything with each other.

He knew the whole drive there that he wasn't supposed to be doing this, and she knew that too, but they couldn't help it, especially Bee.

Alli had some strange power over him that made him weak. Especially when it came to telling her _'no'. _He just wanted to make her happy, no matter what.

"Come on Bee, faster." She whispered as she turned on some music and Bee picked up speed as he flew down the country road on the outskirts of Chicago.

"I'm glad we are doing this." Alli said as she rolled the window down letting the frigid, Chicago, night air circulate through the car and against her face.

She pulled back her hair as if she was going to tie it up, but then let it go as it flew, freely, through the air.

They finally arrived to the ledge and Bee parked a few feet from the edge. Alli got out of the car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk and spread it out on the ground and lied down on it as Bee transformed and lied down next to her.

The sky was busy that night, more so than usual and the two of them just sat there not saying anything as they watched several small comets fly through the air.

"You know, for an alien robot you're pretty cool." Alli said breaking the silence.

"Thank you! Thank you! You all are so wonderful!" Bee said using a line from Missy Elliot's song. Alli laughed, and then turned her head to look at Bumblebee.

"Are there more like you?" She asked and Bee nodded.

"Cool." She said as she looked back at the sky not saying anything for a while.

"We should probably get back, before anyone notices I'm missing." Alli said as Bee turned back into a car and she headed towards the passenger seat but stopped when she saw a shooting star.

"Okay how about this, when I fall asleep we drive back." She said, compromising with the easily influenced robot.

She got into the passenger's seat and stared up at the sky for a long time, out the sunroof, the two of them not saying anything.

"You're probably the best car I've ever had." She said as she began to drift to sleep.

"You're pretty amazing too." He said rolling up the windows as he drove back to the autobots garage not thinking about where he was going.


	4. Chp 4 Gone

There was a steady beating rain falling down over the whole city of Chicago the next morning. The howling and barking sound of Mikaela's Golden Retriever who was sitting by the door, outside, in the rain woke Sam up.

"Mik, your dog, honey." Sam said waking her up as he rolled over to look at her. "Oh, shoot!" Mikaela yelled as she grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapping herself in it as she ran down the stairs to let her dog into the garage. "Mikaela!" Sam yelled as he tried his best to keep warm in only a sheet and go back to sleep.

"Momma's coming!" Mikaela yelled as she ran under the cover that was connected from the house to the garage and opened the side garage door. Not paying attention to see if the Camaro was in the garage she let the dog in, and turned around to head back in.

She walked past the empty parking spot the first time, but then walked back as she realized the car was gone. "Shit." She whispered as she stared at the spot and then ran into the house.

"Alli?" She yelled as she passed through every room, she finally got to Alli's room when she realized she and Bee had gone out again. "Shit." She said as she closed the door, not seeing Sam behind her.

"Where's Alli?" Sam asked, suspicious of what was going on. "Shit!" Mikaela said as she jumped. "She's in her room, sleeping." Mikaela said as she smiled at Sam, blocking the doorway. "Can I see her?" Sam asked, trying to get around his girlfriend. "No! I mean… that's not necessary. Just let her sleep." Mikaela said as she shooed Sam down the hall, and he let her push him halfway down the hall before he stopped her.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll just come back later. By the way you've got a bug in your hair." Sam said causing a distraction to get around Mikaela. "What? Where?" She screamed as she thrashed her hands through her hair. "Ah-ha!" Sam yelled as he bulleted past her and into Alli's room. "Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she ran after him. Sam swung open the door and saw that Alli's bed was empty. "Where is she?" Sam asked, panicking.

"I don't know, Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she followed him down the stairs. "She took the Camaro, didn't she?" Sam asked and Mikaela fell speechless, she knew that if she told him the answer he'd start flipping out at her. "Didn't she?" Sam yelled as he turned and looked at her as they got down the stairs. "I-" Was all she could say as Sam stormed out to the garage and swung open the door to see his Camaro gone.

"No! No, no, no!" Sam yelled as he clenched his hair in his fists. "I should have known this would have happened!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into a shelf knocking things off. "Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she watched things break as they fell onto the ground.

"Mik, she could be anywhere right now! She could be dead! Megatron could have her! Bee could have lost her!" Sam said as he listed off the few worst-case scenarios off the top of his head. "Sam, Bee won't loose her! I guarantee he will do everything to protect her. I think he has quite the little crush on her." Mikaela smiled. "You think they'll be okay?" Sam asked, looking at his girlfriend. She gorgeous, as she stood there, bear foot and wearing nothing but the plain white sheet off their bed. It hung down to her mid back as she draped it like a dress around her. "I know they will be. Now lets go back to bed, and I'm sure by lunch they'll be home." She said as Sam put his arm over her shoulder and walked back to bed with her.


	5. Chp 5 The Morning After

As Alli woke up, she gasped as she realized that she had been out all night again. She quickly shot up and hit her head into the roof of the Camaro.

"Ow, sorry Bee." She said as she climbed out of the car's passenger seat and Bee slowly woke up.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in the garage…" She began with a smile but then faded into a confused look as she looked around N.E.S.T.. It was buzzing with other autobots, and military officials.

Bee fully awoke and he felt himself freeze up when he realized where he had taken Alli. He transformed and nervously buzzed.

"Where are we? What time is it?" She asked, looking at Bee with a concerned expression.

"Uhh… It's four PM." Bumblebee said using his radio, realizing the mistake he had made by bringing her to N.E.S.T., as the other Autobots turned around to see Alli with Bee.

"Bumblebee brought a girl!" One of the wreckers exclaimed.

"What? Let me see!" RC yelled as he scooted over to her.

"Ahh!" She yelled, feeling very small and trapped.

"Nice, Bee! She's smokin'!" Ironhide exclaimed, catching the attention of Sideswipe and Optimus Prime who were practicing battle techniques.

"What's going on?" Optimus bellowed, pushing through all the autobots to see the small, panicked girl.

"Who's this?" Optimus asked, frowning at the stranger.

"I know the girl, she is Sam's sister." Sideswipe said, looking at Optimus.

"How'd she get here?" Prime asked looking at Bumblebee who was acting guilty.

"Bee, I want to go home now!" She pleaded as she hid behind him from the other Autobots. "Bumblebee! A word!" Optimus demanded as he pulled Bee off to the side to talk to him about bringing strangers to the garage, even if they were related to Sam.

As Optimus and Bumblebee were talking, the other autobots began to crowd her in even more. She had never felt so small before in her life.

"You, uh, you all know my brother?" She asked looking at all the metal faces staring down at her. They all nodded.

"He is part of the reason we are here. Your brother has been of great help to us." Ratchet said, kneeling down to her as he spoke.

"Oh, I see." She said, wishing her brother were here right this moment.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a ripping v-12 against another v-12 and she looked past the group of aliens and saw a La Ferrari and a Lamborghini Gallardo dueling each other.

"Holy shit!" She smiled as she ran to the Lamborghini and ran her hand over it's body from it's nose to back.

"You're beautiful!" She gleamed, she loved Lamborghini's. She had always wanted one, and she was so close with all she had saved up. A month or two more and she would be able to afford one.

"See! I told you I was the better Italian!" The Lamborghini yelled as it transformed into a yellow robot and the Ferrari angrily transformed as well butting chests with the Ferrari.

"I was made first! Lamborghini wasn't even a thing until after Ferrari!" 

"Yeah, but I was made better!" The Lamborghini hissed and Alli slowly stepped back.

"Maybe I should put a PC and a Mac together." She joked under her breath, but Jazz heard her.

"I wouldn't suggest it. Those two are the worst! We have to keep them in separate rooms!" He smiled and Alli laughed.

"Figures." She joked as she walked around the garage looking at all the different Autobots.

There were tons of them, every car imaginable.

"You got any other fancy cars?" She asked Jazz and he nodded as he walked her towards an area of the garage that had rows of car stalls all filled with exotics, and fancy flying transportation devices.

"You guys have a freaking Huracan?" She shrieked as she rushed to the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Oh my God! You! You are a gift of God!" She smiled and the car revved it's engine and she screamed with laughter.

"Oh my God! You have to take me driving! Please!" She pleaded and the car locked it's doors.

"Hold on." He said as he switched into drive and slowly drove out to a track that was outback.

The car entered the track and stopped as it prepared for "take-off" It revved it's engine and then it took off flying down the track. Alli suddenly forgot the worries about her brother, about not being home, about everything she felt free going 205 MPH.

The car looped the track twice and then came to a slowing stop as it drove back into the garage and Alli hopped out.

She thanked the car and hurried back to where Bee was, but when she got there, Bee was gone.

"Bee?" She called out, but he didn't hear her.

In the middle of everything the power began to flicker and the building shook. Everyone stopped, and waited for a moment until they heard the distant sound of a roar.

"It's the Decepticons!" Optimus yelled, interrupting his lecture to Bumblebee.

"Everyone, get ready!" He hollered as he transformed into a semi-truck and sped out of the garage.

"What's going on? Bumblebee? Bee!" Alli yelled out for Bee to come get her, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Huracan! Help me!" She yelled and the car that had given her the joy ride came rushing over to her and opened the door for her.

"Let's go!" He said, and took off with a force line of the other Lamborghini's right behind them.


	6. Chp 6 A Call For Help

"Mind telling me what's happening?" Alli asked, freaking out as the Huracan sped down the street, missing cars by only centimeters.

"We have to stop the Decepticons from taking over your planet again." He said, acting as if Alli knew what was already happening.

"Oh, right. Of course!" Alli said with sarcasm.

"You ready for this?" The Huracan asked as he prepared to transform.

"Ready for what?" Alli asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"This!" He yelled as he flipped into an autobot and began shooting at Decepticons. Alli went flying through the air and landed, hard, on the ground, behind a flipped bus.

"Fuck, that hurt!" She cried as she backed up against the bus window. As she sat there she looked for a place to hide or escape but saw nothing.

She turned around and crawled in through a partially open window in the bus. As she got inside she saw Bumblebee fighting a darker colored robot who she assumed to be the Decepticons.

As he shot down the bad guy he buzzed, calling out for her. He looked around and made another buzz.

"Bee, I'm right here! Bee!" She cried out as loud as she could but it was no use he couldn't hear her. The explosions going on around her were louder than she was.

"Bumblebee!" She watched him run away from the bus, screaming after him at the top of her lungs but the noise of other robots blasted over her tiny human voice. She lied down on the ground, tired and sore and thought about what to do.

She didn't want to call her brother because he would lecture her, but she didn't have any other choice.

She slowly pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number, praying that he would answer, quickly.

"Alli, where are you?" Sam asked, picking up the phone after the first ring, he sounded worried. And he was, he had been sitting over his phone for the past forty minutes.

"Sam, I don't want you to flip out, but I really need your help." She said, wincing in pain.

"Al, what's going on?"

"Ok don't get mad but I went driving last night with Bee… and we stayed out all night and then he drove me back to his garage and then the Decenters came and I was in the Huracan but he turned into a robot and I got thrown out, and landed behind this bus and I'm hurt." Alli said through clenched teeth.

"Alli…"

"Sam! I know, you're right I'm wrong, but please spare me the lecture until later okay? I'm scared, and I don't know what to do! I need you to come help me, please!" She cried out and Sam sighed.

"Alright be there in five." He said as he hung up the phone and looked at Mikaela who was lying in bed, trying to sleep but couldn't because of Sam's frantic pacing.

"She's hurt." Sam said, angry at his car.

"Alright, calm down, where is she?" Mikaela asked as she got out of bed and walked over to her overnight bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt.

"I think Bee took her to N.E.S.T. I'm not sure, but she said Bee took her to his "garage."" Sam worried as he threw on jeans and a tee shirt as well.

"Aw you look cute in that tee-shirt." She smiled as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and she smiled back as she leaned into kiss him, but he remembered his sister was somewhere behind a flipped bus and he rushed out of the room letting Mikaela almost fall on her face.

"Sam!" She groaned as she followed behind him and rushed down the stairs, grabbing her keys and rushing out to her Ducati.

She handed Sam a helmet and she climbed onto the motor bike and revved it's engine as Sam climbed on and they took off down the road.

"Which way do I go?" She yelled as she approached an intersection.

"Left!" He yelled as she sharply turned left on a red light right past a cop, who didn't do a thing about it.

"Mik! You can't just ignore-"

"Sam do you want to get to your sister or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut up!" She yelled as she sped faster down the road, whizzing past cars. Sam felt like he was going to be sick.


	7. Chp 7 The Capture

"Where could she be?" Sam asked, feeling hopeless as they crouched down behind the closest thing that they could use to cover them, which happened to be the bus Alli was in.

"Sam, we'll find her!" Mikaela said, reassuring him. As the two looked around them Alli began to crawl towards the window of the bus, behind Sam, before collapsing.

"Sam!" Alli yelled as she reached out for her brother, and dropped down onto her side.

"Alli!" Sam yelled, panicked, as he and Mikaela pulled her through the window.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he looked at his sister who looked like she had broken a lot bones.

"I fell out of the Huracan…" She said as Sam helped her sit up.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Alli asked, worried where the Autobot was.

"I don't know, but that's not an issue right now." Sam said, acting as if he wasn't worried about Bumblebee as well. But he was, and Same knew Bee was the only one who could save them.

Despite how angry he was at his car for taking his sister out after he told him he didn't want him doing that again, and this was exactly why, he couldn't remain angry. He loved that car.

Sam got stuck, deep in thought as he began to remember all the good things that Bumblebee had done for Sam, and Mikaela. He was the reason they ended up together, after all.

As he continued to think about all the good things Bee had done for him Bee came whipping around the corner and honked at them. Mikaela yelled Sam's name as she struggled to pick Alli up and place her into the backseat of the car.

"Sam, let's go!" Mikaela yelled at him, pulling him from his trance. He looked over at his girlfriend who was helping his sister over to the Camaro, his Camaro. B

Bumblebee had found them and was trying to get them to safety.

"Come on!" Mikaela screamed as Sam began running from the bus to the Camaro.

The three of them piled in and Bee began taking off down the road. Alli lied in the backseat and heaved big breaths as she tried to bare the pain. She was really messed up.

"Alli how ya doin' girl?" Mikaela asked as she looked back at the girl who looked like she was going to throw up.

"I feel how I look." She joked and Mikaela gave her a soft smile.

"Come one Bee, move it!" Sam yelled and the Camaro sped up flying past the battle and down into an empty concrete ditch.

"Bee, we shouldn't be down here. It's dangerous." Sam nervously looked around and Bee just picked up speed.

Suddenly several black escalades with flashing lights and sirens began following them.

"Why are the cops following us?" Sam asked as he looked in the side mirrors.

Alli began to feel herself fade in and out as she felt the Camaro jerk around, letting her be thrown around.

As Bee out ran them, more black cars came in, from all directions, circling them in.

"Bumblebee, go!" Alli screamed as he stopped.

"Bee!" She yelled again and Bumblebee revved his engine as if it was a warning growl.

"Run!" Bumblebee said using his radio as he opened the door telling them to get out.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled as he, and Mikaela piled out of the car running away from the feds, but getting caught.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Alli cried and Bee buzzed at her.

"Go!" He yelled through his speakers, but she wouldn't move.

"No, I love you Bumblebee. I'm not gonna leave you." She said, still sitting in the backseat.

"Alli, you have to get out of the car!" Sam yelled, stressed and worried about what would happen if she didn't.

He knew that she wasn't in the best of shape to be moving around too much, but she had no choice.

Suddenly a man grabbed Alli by her hurt arm and yanked her out as she screamed in pain.

"Bumblebee!" Alli screamed as Bee transformed into an Autobot and was surrounded.

"Get him!" One guy yelled and helicopters began latching onto him and bringing him down.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled towards the direction of the other Autobots who were watching, and he knew they were watching.

"Bee! Don't hurt him! Stop!" Alli screamed as she tried pushing away the men who were restraining her.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sam yelled as a man kept him from running over to his car.

"Bee!" Alli screamed as she broke free from her restrainer and tackled one of the men, who were helping bring the alien robot down.

"No!" She screamed as they grabbed her and threw her at her brother as he caught her in his arms, hugging her.

"No!" She screamed as she watched them haul away the injured robot.

"Get in the car." One guy barked and the three of them piled into the car. Alli had sweat pouring down her face that was mixing with her tears, as she was harshly crammed into the car.

This was all her fault, she should have just stayed home.

Now she was going to end up spending Christmas behind bars.

But what she didn't understand was, if the Autobots were helping the government and the government was openly helping them why were they attack the Autobots and capturing them?


	8. Chp 8 Sector 7

A million questions raced through Alli's head, like, _why was she here?_

_What did these people want with the Autobots? _

_Didn't they know they were helping them? _

_Where was Optimus? _

_How injured was she? _

_Was she going to jail? _

_What would have happened if she had just stayed home?_

But most importantly, _where was Bee? _

_Was he okay?_

"Who the hell are you? What do you even want with us?" Alli screamed as she struggled from resisting the pain that being in hand cuffs was giving her.

"We're Sector 7." The man in the passenger seat said.

"I've never even heard of that sector!" Mikaela sneered.

"We're undercover."

"So in other words you're a bunch of fakes?" Mikaela snapped and the man, Simmons, sitting in the front quickly became irritated.

"Hey Ms. Criminal, why don't you stop before you end up where your father is, in jail!" He sneered back and she fell silent.

"Jail? You're a criminal?" Sam asked, as he discovered new information about his girlfriend.

"No, my Dad is." Mikaela glared at him, but Sam didn't catch the memo and just kept pressing.

"So indirectly you're a criminal, or at least related to a criminal?" Sam asked, he couldn't believe she had never told him this. He had told her everything about him, no matter how large the secret.

"No Sam! Look…" She yelled and Sam was silent for a moment.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me on? Well, they weren't always exactly his and he didn't typically have enough money for a babysitter so I had to come along." Mikaela said Alli knew that it was a touchy subject and of course her brother was going to poke that nerve 'till it popped.

"So you are a criminal."

"Sam I have a record, because I wouldn't turn my Dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela said, and that was the pop, and Sam knew that.

"Please stop, fighting." Alli said as she stared at the ceiling of the SUV, with sweat covering her whole face and soaking her shirt.

The way her broken arm was being bent backwards was killing her.

"Alli? What's wrong?" Sam asked, worried by his sister's state of being.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said through heavy breaths and trembles as she tried to keep from letting anyone know that she was in pain, but was doing a pretty shitty job of it.

It was obvious that she was in pain, she had been thrown out of a car mid-air.

She felt like she was going to throw up, and she was pretty sure her whole right arm was shattered.

She was hoping at some point she would pass out but the pain wasn't bad enough.

"Oh my God, Alli!" Mikaela gasped as she looked over at Sam's sister who had her head titled all the way up and pressed tightly into the headrest.

"What's going on back there?" The man, in the driver's seat, asked.

"Nothing!" Alli said as she focused on her breathing.

"No, it's not nothing! She needs medical help, now!" Sam yelled punching the back of the seat.

"Hey, kid-o! I suggest you stop, because do you see this badge? This is my do anything and get away with it badge, and I'm gonna throw you and your criminal girlfriend in jai!"

"And as for your sister maybe I'll put her with that Camaro of yours!" He snapped and Sam felt himself fill with rage as he tried lunging at the man.

"Look, I have all the information you want, you need me! But I'm not gonna tell you shit unless you do what I ask!" Sam screamed and the car came to a screeching halt.

"Great, way to go Sam!" Mikaela yelled as men grabbed Sam and Mikaela and threw them in the back of a different car, and took Alli into a completely separate car.

"Sam!" Alli screamed as she struggled to get away from the man carrying her to his SUV, but it was useless. Her body was depleted on energy, she could barely move, she wished she were dead.

"Alli! Let her go!" Sam screamed as they threw him in the car and restrained him back.

"Saaam!" Alli screamed at the top of her lungs as if she was being murdered.

"Alli!" He screamed one last time before they put her in a car and drove her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Sam screamed tears stray in his eyes.

"Oh, not so tough now without your little gang, are you?" The man sneered, smiling.

"Where are you taking her?" He screamed again.

"Let's just say that she'll be with your Camaro." He smiled as they closed the door on the couple and the car began driving away.

"Sam you big idiot! If you had just kept your mouth shut!" Mikaela hissed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I don't need your freaking attitude!" She hissed again and Sam looked out the window.

He knew that Mikaela was right, but like usual he wasn't going to let her know she was right.

"You know what if you hadn't flipped shit on her for coming back from that night none of this would have happened!"

"She wouldn't have found out about Bee, and she wouldn't have been pissed and purposefully gone out with Bee last night!" Mikaela hammered him.

"Alright! You're right! I shouldn't have done it! I should have just kept cool! I should have just taken the SUV! I shouldn't have even worried about Bee!" Sam said trying to get Mikaela to cool her jets.

But it was no use, she was fired up and there was no telling when she'd cool down. Sam's best bet was just to shut his mouth and let her dish it out on him.


	9. Chp 9 Traitor

Alli looked around the SUV as her vision blurred and she felt herself swaying in her seat. "Sam!" She weakly called out.

"She's not doing too well! Step on it! I don't want to have to deal with a dead girl. We need her alive!" A man yelled and Alli felt the car pick up speed as it threw her back.

Inside she was screaming with pain, but on the outside she was silent and weak.

"Sam. Sam…" She said as he voice descended into a whisper before she began fading in and out from the pain.

She passed out on the rest of the ride to Sector 7, but woke back up screaming bloody murder as she felt doctors operating on her.

She was in the same room that Bumblebee was being tested in, but was unaware of it at the moment.

He lied there the whole night looking at her and, in between zaps, yelling for them to "_let her go"_, and to _"stop hurting her!"_

"Sam." She moaned as she woke back up as they were finishing her operation. She was exhausted, and hurt all over.

She prayed that her body would self-numb the pain eventually but it never did and every time she woke back up it felt worse.

"Stop!" Bumblebee yelled out, but there was nothing he could do. He too was weak from all the electrical zaps that they had pumped into him.

Finally Alli passed out for good as they finished the operation and she fell into a sleep for the rest of the night into the late of the next morning.

When she woke up, she was lying on a table under bright lights in a dark gray concrete building.

Beside her she could hear the sound of something sparking and saw tiny flurries of sparks flying in the air near her.

"Sam?" She asked as she looked around as she sat up.

She looked around the room she was in; it was filled with people in lab coats, large computers and several men with guns, guarding the doors.

Again there was a "_Zap!"_ followed by a familiar sound.

"Bee?" Alli asked as she quickly looked beside her and saw the large robot lying on a large platform as he was being paralyzed temporarily as they ran tests on him.

"Bumblebee!" Alli gasped as she ran towards him and collapsed on the ground. Bumblebee looked at her, concerned, as he buzzed.

Alli's legs were limp from everything that had happened over the course of the night, and she was having trouble walking.

"She's awake!" She heard someone yell behind her as she prepared to be roughly grabbed and pinned down.

"Grab her!" Someone yelled as a man in uniform picked her up and set her back down on the table as he and other men held her down.

She found no need for them to pin her down, as she was too tired to even try and struggle at this point.

"What have you done to me?" She croaked as a doctor came over.

"You broke your bottom rib, your right arm and are suffering from severe bruising. But don't worry, we fused your bones back together." He smiled as she tried relieving some of the pain the people holding her down were causing her.

"You fused my bones back together? But that's impossible!" She said looking at him confused.

"Not in Sector 7." He smiled and Alli's confusion turned to anger. "Is that where I am? Is that what this horrible place is?" She asked and the doctor nodded.

"What are you doing with Bumblebee?" She cried out as the Autobot screamed out in pain again.

"Interesting, he has a name." The doctor said as he wrote something down onto his clipboard.

"What are you doing to him?" She snarled and he smiled.

"Answer me!" She screamed as she spit on his face.

The Doctor's smile faded and he looked at the men holding her. "Don't worry about it." He said flatly.

"No, tell me!" She screamed again.

"How about you see for yourself." He said angered by her outburst as he ordered the men to take her over to the platform Bee was on.

As they tied her down one of the four lasers was pointed at Alli.

"You're going to kill me?" She shrieked and Bee became very alert and protective over her at these words.

"Of course not, just temporarily freeze your muscles, and in his case his joints." The Doctor said as he fired the laser and hit her.

"Sam!" She screamed as she and Bee were zapped. They were electrocuting her, they were trying to kill her and she knew it.

Bee got angrier and angrier every time they hit Alli and she screamed. He buzzed at her to see if she was okay and she looked at him.

"Bee, I'm okay. It's okay." She said trying to relax him as she shook in between hits. As they continued to hit her with the laser she felt herself running out of the energy or the will power to go on.

"See Alli, Whitwicky? This is what happens when people help the enemy." The Doctor said.

"How do you know my name?" She weakly asked.

"I know everything about you." He smiled as he zapped her again.

"Stop!" Bee screamed as they continued to hurt her.

_Why couldn't she have just been killed? _

_Why couldn't the force of being thrown out of that Lamborghini not have killed her?_

"The Autobots… are not… our enemies…" She said in between huge heaving breaths.

"Something a traitor would say." He said, as there was a pounding on the door.

"I'm not a traitor! I'm telling you the truth! The Government is their allies!" She croaked out, but the doctor wasn't listening to any of it.

Again there was a pounding on the door and Alli watched at the guards panicked and came rushing over to the doctor.

They exchanged a few words and he shooed them back to the door.


	10. Chp 10 Rescue

"You're a monster." Alli said as she clenched her teeth, looking at the Doctor.

"That may be, but, Alli, look at yourself! It doesn't matter because you're going to loose either way." The pounding on the door happened again and he looked over at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" The Doctor asked, knowing that what he was doing was not according to policy.

"It's the Captain!" One of the men by the door said.

"Let me in!" The Captain yelled as the Doctor fired up the lasers again and hit both Bee and Alli as Sam came running in.

"Bee!" Sam yelled focused on getting his car.

"Sam!" Alli cried out, throwing her brother off.

"Alli? Allison!" Sam yelled as the two were zapped again.

"What are you doing? Stop!" The Captain yelled as he watched his employees zap the girl and Autobot.

"Hey, man. Knock it off!" Sam screamed as he pushed the Doctor from the computer, used to hurt his sister and car.

"Back off, kid!" The Doctor said as he hit the button again.

"I suggest that you stop, right now." Epps said, pointing his handgun at the "Doctor's" face.

"Alright, hey! We'll stop!" He said as he tried to compromise with Epps by doing what he wanted. He cut the lasers, letting Alli and Bee free.

As soon as Bee could move he scooped up Alli and pulled out his gun aiming it at everyone, defending them both.

Alli was exhausted from her muscles being tensed not to mention it couldn't have been good on her heart. She felt like she had been tazed twenty times.

Alli looked at Bee and saw him flip his face guard down as he scanned everyone over with his gun.

His appearance startled her; she thought it made him look like a hornet. She didn't think Bee could ever look so intimidating.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa! Bee it's okay! They're cool! They're helping us!" Sam screamed and Bee had his gun loaded and pointed it at all of the Sector 7 members.

"Bee! It's okay, he's with us!" Sam yelled as Bee pointed the gun at the Captain of Sector 7.

"Hey, you're the asshole who sent Bee and I here to begin with!" Alli yelled, looking at the Captain.

"I know, I apologize. I'm Agent Simmons." He said trying to get off on a good foot with her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are! You and your disciples almost killed us!" Alli screamed, as she was able to stand up on Bumblebee's shoulder as he continued to aim the gun at them all.

"You hurt the girl! You're the threat!" Bee said through his radio as he kept pointing the gun at Agent Simmons.

"What? We didn't hurt the girl! They were supposed to help the girl!" Simmons said, looking confused at Bee.

"He didn't." Bee said as he pointed the gun at the doctor.

"Hey, now! I think this is all just a big misunderstanding!" The Doctor said as he tried hiding what he had done.

"None of this is a misunderstanding! You tried to kill me!" Alli screamed and Bee did something with his gun, to intimidate the man as he ran away.

"Bee, you need to stop. Put the gun away, and just come with me." Sam said trying to get the robot to reason.

Bumblebee lifted his face guard and put away his gun and carefully placed Alli down on the ground and Sam came running at her, hugging her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded without saying a word.

She was sweaty; her brown curly hair was now straight, like it naturally was, and she had dirt smudged all over her. He looked down at the sweatshirt she was wearing, and smiled.

"Is that mine?" He asked. She nodded as she went back to hug him.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said as he hugged her backed. In the middle of their sibling embrace the building shook and a familiar roar came from outside Sector 7.

"Bee! They have Megatron here, and the All-Spark and we need you to come help us with it." He said as he broke from the hug with his sister and Bee picked Alli back up and placed her on his shoulder, heading to the All-Spark.

"I missed you, Bee." Alli said whispering as she leaned against the side of Bumblebee's head. He buzzed at her in a happy tone as he quickly followed behind Agent Simmons.

"Sam, look." Mikaela whispered, smiling, as she pointed to Alli and Bee.

"What… Hey!" Sam started.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she stopped Sam from ruining the moment. He didn't like Bumblebee crushing on his sister, but Mikaela thought it was cute, and Sam wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

They finally came into a giant room where a massive metal cube was sitting.

"Wow." Alli gasped as Bee placed her down as he walked over to the cube.

"He doin' something." Epps said as he clenched his gun in his hand, tighter.

"Who are you?" Alli asked as she looked over at Epps.

"Name's Epps, I'm part of the military force that is now workin' with the Autobots." He said as he shook Alli's hand and she smiled at him.

_He was kinda cute, _she thought.

Bee placed his hand up to the edge of the cube and felt around for a button until he hit it. As he pressed it, the cube began to disintegrate piece by piece until it turned into the size of a small box.

"Here you go." He said as he handed Sam the cube and picked Alli back up.

"We need to get to Optimus!" Sam yelled as he, Mikaela, Captain William Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Alli, and Bee ran outside to see Sideswipe and Dino who were waiting for them.

"We gotta get to the military airport!" Epps screamed as he got in Sideswipe and they raced down the road to several large carrier planes. Everyone got into the plane and began to arm him or herself for when they landed.


	11. Chp 11 The Plan

Everyone was packed tight into the plane between autobots and people, leaving little space to move freely.

"Where's Optimus?" Alli asked as she retied the laces on her green running shoes.

"They're following us." Bee replied as he transformed back into a Camaro and opened the door letting her in.

She climbed into the backseat, pushed up the sleeves to her oversized hoodie, and sprawled out as much as she could, trying to get some rest. Just as she felt herself relax and begin to fall asleep Sam came knocking on the window startling her.

Annoyed, Bee swung open his door, knocking Sam over. He knew that Alli was exhausted; he could sense it, not to mention he was tired himself.

"What do you want?" She asked, laughing, as Sam got back up.

"I came to make sure you were okay." He said, sitting down on the passenger seat of the car looking back at his sister.

"I'm fine." She said forgetting that she had her sleeves pulled up.

"You're lying!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and tried to push up the sleeve further to expose the rest of an injury he saw on her arm.

"What? Shit! Sam, I'm fine!" Alli freaked out as she yanked her arm back, and pulled the sleeve down as far as it would go.

"No you're not! What did they do to you?" He yelled at her and grabbed for her arm again.

"Sam! I'm fine!" She ignored the question; she didn't really want to talk about it.

"You didn't answer my question." Sam sternly said as he grasped tighter onto her forearm.

"Look, I'm not in pain! It's fine!" Acknowledging his question, but still refusing to answer it.

"Allison, if you're hurt I need to know!" Sam said as he continued to hold onto her arm.

"Alright! Fine! It's only one injury though!" Alli lied, she thought that if she did what her brother wanted he would leave her alone, and that would be that.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he yanked her out of the Camaro, and began walking her somewhere. "

Where are we going?" She asked as he walked her to the small infirmary where Lennox was standing behind a large metal table with a giant florescent light hanging above.

As she walked in through the doorway she felt something crawl onto her foot and latch into her ankle.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she fell down and screamed in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled as Lennox and Epps lifted her onto the table and the Captain of Sector 7 came running in.

They turned on the blinding white light and started checking her from head to foot when they saw her clenching her ankle.

"Bumblebee!" Alli screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting all the autobots on the plane.

She released her ankle and started sweating profusely, revealing a small ankle bracelet with a red blinking dot on it.

"God!" Alli screamed as she turned her head and spit onto the floor.

"What the hell is this thing?" Epps asked as Wheelie suddenly appeared with Mikaela and hopped up onto the table.

"How'd a Decepticon get onto her?" Wheelie asked, knowing exactly what had latched onto her. A second later Bee was standing near the table where Alli was and looking down at her.

"Where did it come from?" Mikaela asked, looking at the small tracker like thing that had dug into Alli's ankle.

"It's a tracking device, not all Decepticons are planes or automobiles you also have gadget Decepticons. Megatron or one of his kinds must have released it and it followed us onto the plane. He's tracking us right now with it!" Wheelie exclaimed as Epps and Lennox passed a startled expression to one another.

"How do we get rid of it?" Alli asked, sitting up and looking at the Decepticon on her ankle.

"I can try." Bee said as he pulled out a laser weapon and Alli flipped out.

"Whoa! Bee, I want to keep my foot!" She screamed.

"Hold her." Bee said to Lennox, Epps, and Sam as they pinned her to the table and Bee fried the Decepticon until it fell off. 

Relieved everyone relaxed for a moment and then Lennox started to fix up the only known wound, but as he examined her for any other injuries, he found the other injuries on her arms and legs.

"Alli, I need you to remove your shirt." Lennox said, suspicious that there were other injuries she had not reported.

"Whoa! Sam! You said it was only for this one injury!" Alli panicked, obviously stating that there were more.

"Allison, do what he says." Sam said, he had little sympathy for his sister lying about her well being.

Alli sighed, and then slowly pulled off her brother's old sweatshirt, and her tee shirt revealing a huge white scar that started from her shoulder blade, down to her elbow, as well as a large burn on her torso.

"Oh my god." Mikaela gaped at Alli as she studied the infested burn on the right side of her torso, and the thick white scar line on her back.

Simmons looked away from Bee, whom he found fascinating, and looked at Alli.

"Where'd you get that scar?" He asked sternly, walking over to Alli.

"I… I don't know." She honestly didn't, she hadn't really been fully awake during her stay in Sector 7 and that's when the scared had shown up, after.

"That's the scar that is left behind when we do bone fusions on people or animals that have shattered bones.

"I got a bone fusion in Sector 7…" Alli said, looking down at her feet then to Simmons.

"What? No! This isn't good! We were never supposed to use that technology on everyday people! Only people who volunteered or who had donated their body to science!" Simmons exclaimed, pacing.

"Whoa! Well, wait a minute! What's wrong with her getting a bone fusion? She seems fine!" Sam said worrying that Simmons was about to tell him something that would make him sick to his stomach.

"I don't know! She won't die of radiation because if she was going to she would have done that by now, or… or… I don't know! I'm not sure how her body even withstood the surgery with her being awake and everything… she should have been dead by now." Simmons said, continuing to pace, and Alli casted a scared looking to her brother.

_Was she going to die?_

"She's probably going to be alright, considering the fact that if she was going to react to the surgery she would have died in the last eight hours. "

What about the burn? Where did this come from Simmons?" Sam raged he was furious that Simmons had let his men treat his sister and Autobot that way.

"I don't know!" Simmons honestly answered, he had never seen that type of reaction on a human from any of their scientific tests.

"That is the burn from a laser of some kind." Ratchet said, suddenly approaching to the scene.

"Laser? Simmons! You better start fucking explaining!" Sam raged, and Simmons was speechless he couldn't think of any laser being used on a human in Sector 7.

"It's from that thing that paralyzed Bee! That sicko, "Doctor" of yours fucking drug me onto the platform and paralyzed my muscles." Alli said, wincing in pain as Ratchet helped Lennox wrap the burn.

"Did you know about this?" Sam screamed, getting in Simmons' face.

"Sam! He did not have anything to do with it. It was the "Doctor"!" Bee said, preventing a fight from breaking out. Just as Sam was about to say something else Sideswipe rolled in.

"Ratchet! You were supposed to alert them!" Sideswipe growled at the medical autobot.

"Alert of us what?" Epps asked, preparing to be told that we were under attack.

"We're landing soon! Optimus got into a fight with Megatron, and is dead."

The words rang through Sam and Alli's head as they passed a terrified look to each other. Suddenly Sam fell to the ground and began writing strange symbols on the metal table with the ointment that Lennox used on Alli's burn.

"Sam? Sam!" Mikaela said, shaking his shoulder.

"Bee! What's he doing?" Mikaela turned to the Autobot and he shrugged. Suddenly Wheelie hopped up to the table and watched Sam write with the strange symbols some more until he fell down onto the ground and went back to acting normal.

"What the hell?" Alli yelled and Sam looked at her.

"What?" He asked

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know it's been happening for a week now. It's weird." Sam said acting as if it was normal

"I know what we need to do though." Sam stated as he looked at Simmons and Bee.

"Okay, and that would be?" Alli asked, and Sam turned to look at her. He opened his mouth but then turned to Bee instead.

"Bee! I want you to take my sister and Mikaela away. I need the three of you safe." Sam said, and Mikaela looked shocked.

"No! We're coming!" Alli shrieked, she wasn't doing this again.

"No you're not Allison. You're injured!"

"So what? My injuries didn't bother me before why would they now?"

"Allison, please! If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do! You need to go."

"I'm staying." Alli stood up and walked right up to Sam. The two glared at each other until finally Sam sighed, and gave in.

"Fine, but you have to keep up with me." Sam said, and Alli smiled.

Everyone dispatched from the infirmary and prepared for landing.


	12. Chp 12 Lets Save Optimus

Alli, Sam, and Mikaela all piled into the Camaro as Simmons, Lennox, and Epps got a ride from Ironhide.

The huge military cargo plane neared the ground, and opened its back hatch and as they got close enough to the ground Bee, and the other Autobots floored it, speeding off the fast moving aircraft.

Bee fell from the loading ramp, and onto the ground ten feet below followed by the other Autobots and then split from the rest of the group and headed to the temple that Sam had said they needed to go to.

They arrived to the ancient temple and all unloaded from the Camaro, entering into the old, abandoned church like building.

"Well?" Mikaela asked as she looked around the empty room.

"No! It's supposed to be here!" Sam yelled as he threw his hands onto his head, and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair.

"Without that all-spark, we're doomed!" Bee yelled, and then threw his fist into a concrete wall with a religious painting on it. As Bee smashed the surprisingly thin concrete a hole opened up.

"Jesus, Bee!" Alli yelled, after having been startled by Bee's sudden outburst of anger. Bumblebee apologized to her and went to go pick her up when Sam discovered that there was something behind the wall Bee had punched in.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled, motioning for the Autobot to come over.

"There's something behind this wall…" Sam said as Bee punched out an opening big enough for the three humans to crawl in.

Sam helped Mikaela and Alli in before he climbed in himself.

"What the hell…" Alli gaped as she, Mikaela, and Sam huddled around the face of a dead transformer.

"It's one of the fallen…" Sam said as he studied the giant robot face.

"They've been on Earth this whole time?" Alli whispered, and she leaned away from the giant, cold, metal face.

As she leaned back she felt something long and slender brush up her back and it gave her the chills. She let out a scream, startling a few rats along with Mikaela and her brother.

"What's going on in there?" Bee yelled, trying to look into the hole, but it was too small and low for him to see anything.

"Allison! It's not alive anymore!" Sam yelled, and Alli continued to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"It's not that… something just touched my back…" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Sam, what's going on?" Bee asked, after not receiving an answer the first time.

"Alli thinks something's got her…" Sam replied his voice was full of nervousness. Without saying anything Bee punched down the entire wall and looked into the tiny hole they were in and laughed when he saw that the thing touching Alli's back was one of the claws from the dead transformer.

"Come on Al- that's not funny, stop playing." Sam said annoyed as he moved past his sister.

"I wasn't playing…" She said, feeling stupid.

"Here it is!" Sam exclaimed, his voice echoing through the entire empty temple.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked as Alli came crawling over to where the others were.

"This is how we are going to save Optimus, and get rid of Megatron." Sam said as he wrapped his hands around a large prism like blade, lifting it from it's resting place.

As he studied it over in his hands, he smiled.

"I can't believe we found it!" He laughed, but suddenly as he continued to hold it the whole thing disintegrated into his palms and his look was happiness and excitement turned into a look of panic, and disbelief.

"No! No, no, no, no!" He shouted as he clenched the glittery powder in his fists.

"Sam… It's not your fault." Mikaela said in a caring and small voice as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned his head to look at Mikaela, she looked tired, her hair was tangled, and her face was smudged with dirt.

Slowly he looked back at the glittering black dust in his hands and then poured all the dust into one hand and pulled off his shoe.

"Sam…" Alli said confused by what he was doing.

Suddenly he pulled his sock off and then poured the dust into his sock and shoved his bear foot into his shoes, and hoped up.

"We need to go." He said as Bee followed him out of the temple and transformed back into a Camaro. The three of them piled in and bee floored it as he headed back to the village where the others were.


	13. Chp 13 Trip To Chicago

When they arrived to the village the Decepticons had already arrived and things were a mess.

The people of the village were using make shift bombs and other explosives to help the soldiers and Autobots take down the Decepticons.

Sam looked around and saw military officers and Autobots fighting against Decepticons, and Prime's large robot skeleton lying under an orange sheet.

"Epps!" Sam screamed out as he ran over to where Lennox and Epps were hiding behind a large concrete wall.

"Where you been Whitwicky?" Epps asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Getting this." Sam said as he held up the sock that was full of the All-spark dust.

"I need you and your men to get me to Optimus!" Sam yelled over the exploding sounds and yelling.

"Alright, and what about them?" Epps yelled, gesturing towards Alli and Mikaela.

"I'm going to have Bee take them out of here!" He replied and Alli's eyes widened.

"Sam, I'm not leaving!" Alli rebelled.

"It wasn't an option, it was an order!" He yelled to his sister.

"Alli, please!" Mikaela yelled, and Alli stared at her.

"Fine!" She screamed back, and then suddenly took off sprinting into the open field.

"Allison!" Sam screamed, terrified that she was going to get hit. She ran and ran until she was in a building.

She looked around the adobe home, and saw an AK-47 lying on the dirt floor of the structure. She picked it up and then scaled a wall as she exited the building and went to look for Bee.

While Alli was slinking around the village Sam had reached Optimus and brought him back from the dead.

"Sam, I am eternally grateful." He bellowed.

"No problem!" Sam yelled as he smiled up at the robot.

"Where is Megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked around and Sam didn't have an answer.

Shortly after there was a large thud and Optimus turned to see Megatron marching towards him.

"You and your people need to move out of the way." Optimus warned and Sam nodded as he and the others quickly went to hide behind the wall again.

"Looking for me, Prime?" Megatron laughed, as he got closer to Optimus.

"Let's settle this, Megatron!" Optimus bellowed back and Megatron threw back his head as he laughed.

"All right, Optimus. Just to please you, I'll duel you!" He smiled as he drew his sword and Optimus drew out five different guns.

"My my Optimus! Impressive!" Megatron smiled as he almost butted chests with Optimus.

Megatron stood there and studied Prime and then unexpectedly took a swipe with his blade. Optimus dodged the flying knife and shot Megatron in the chest.

Megatron stumbled back and then regained balance.

"Very good, Prime!" He sneered as he got back into position. He stood there, staring at Optimus and then suddenly charged him.

Optimus met him head on and they fought until Optimus had him and Megatron knew it was all over.

Optimus drove his head deeper into the sand until he was shot in the side and blasted off of Megatron.

Alli felt the large thud that Optimus created as he hit the ground and she froze. After moment she continued to make her way into the center of the village when she saw Bee putting Starscream in a choke.

"Get him Bee!" She yelled and Bee froze when he saw her standing there in the open.

The accidental distraction was a good enough one for Starscream to get the advantage of getting out of Bee's firm grasp and throw a hard punch into his jaw sending Bee stumbling back.

Quickly reacting Bee pulled out his gun and shot the Decepticon in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Decepticons!" A loud, shrieking, roaring scream filled the air and quickly all of the Decepticons transformed and descended into the air.

"Alli!" Bee yelled as he ran towards her, to cover her after he saw Starscream leave.

As he neared the pretty brunette a bullet penetrated through her shoulder, knocking her down as blood spilled down her front and back.

Stunned, she lied on the ground and stared at Bee who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Alli! Allison!" Bee yelled at her, and she realized she had lost her hearing for a moment.

"Allison! You're hurt!" He yelled, ready to swoop her up and take her out of the scene.

"Bee! I'm fine!" She yelled as she shakily stood up and began walking back to where her brother was.

She walked straight through the open field again and somehow managed to get over to where Sam, Mikaela and the others were. She saw that Optimus Prime was alive now, and that the other Decepticons had left by now.

Alli's whole body felt numb, and she felt ready to pass out. As she walked over to where Lennox and Mikaela were huddled she saw that her brother was dead.

Inside Alli was screaming and crying, but on the outside she showed nothing. It was all too much for her to take in, the blood spewing from her shoulder, the pain she was experiencing, and seeing her brother lying dead on the desert ground.

"Sam." She whispered just before she blacked out and hit the ground with a large, _'thud.'_

Just as Alli passed out Sam came jolting back to life, he gasped and then looked at Mikaela and smiled. As he stood up again he looked down and saw his sister lying face down in the sand, with blood spewing and pooling around her and soaking into the dry, hot sand.

"Alli? Allison?" Sam asked as he knelt down and nudged her.

"Allison!" Sam screamed and Lennox came over, pushing Sam out the way as he checked for a heartbeat.

"She's alive! We need to get her into Chicago, now!" Lennox yelled at his men as they brought a helicopter over, shortly.

"Why Chicago?" Sam asked, yelling over the helicopters powerful _'whirring,'_ noise.

"N.E.S.T." Lennox yelled back as his men loaded Alli onto the helicopter and then leaving Sam and the others with Epps as they waited for a cargo plane to come pick them up.

_N.E.S.T.?_

_Why N.E.S.T.? _

_Why not a hospital?_

_Why were they going back to Chicago?_

_Why were they taking his injured sister back to where the Decepticons were going to be?_

"Why the hell would we be taking her to N.E.S.T.? N.E.S.T. is in Chicago! Megatron is going to be in Chicago!" Sam panicked and Epps looked at him strangely.

"How do you know Megatron is gonna' be in Chicago?" He asked and Sam groaned.

"It's common sense! N.E.S.T. is there! Megatron wants to enslave all the Autobots! He knows where they'll all be! We are setting ourselves up for disaster!" Sam cried out and Epps felt his stomach drop.


	14. Chp 14 The Battle Has Been Won

That flight back to Chicago was the hardest flight that Sam had ever made.

The whole way he worried about Allison's safety, and so did Bee. They all knew they were flying into a death trap, but it was too late now.

After Sam had finished worrying about that he worried that Allison might not make it back to Chicago, Sam had already played with death but the Autobots were on his side so they saved him but Alli wouldn't be as lucky.

She hadn't done anything for the Autobots like Sam had, all she had done was fallen in love with Bumblebee which only meant that Bee would do anything and everything to protect her, which only went so far.

The 18-hour flight killed Sam, after not sleeping the whole time, he quickly became sleep deprived, but he was too on edge to sleep.

He looked down at his watch today was Christmas. Soon the plane began to descend and Sam relaxed a little when Epps told him that they had gotten Alli to the facility and they said she was going to be just fine, but only slightly because he knew that Megatron was lurking around the corner.

The plane touched down on the runway and Sam was chomping at the bit to get off that plane and have Bee drive him to the infirmary in N.E.S.T..

Soon the plane parked on the air base and Sam jumped into Bee's driver seat with Mikaela and the Camaro rushed them to N.E.S.T., which was only five minutes away from the military base.

Bee hadn't even fully stopped before Sam opened the car door and was running into the building, with Mikaela dragging behind.

"Sam! Slow down!" Mikaela gasped in between breaths as she ran down the hallways of the Autobot's headquarters.

She was exhausted, she just wanted to go back to their quaint little apartment, and curl up under the covers of the bed with Sam holding her in his arms.

But instead he spooked her into thinking he was dead, and then she had to watch him worrying, and now she had to chase him down the halls of N.E.S.T. to make sure his sister really was alright.

Even though Mikaela was pretty sure that they had told Sam the truth when they said she was all right.

Finally they reached the infirmary and entered to see the girl sleeping on a hospital bed with a few bandages on her forehead and one wrapped around her shoulder.

"She's bee through hell and back." Lennox said as he entered the room, and the nurse left.

"I know how she feels…" Mikaela remarked as she collapsed onto a chair, exhausted.

"I don't like how many close calls we've had this time, Sam." Mikaela said as she walked over to the little tin sink, and rinsed her face.

"I agree, one of these times we're gonna loose someone. And for good." Lennox added and Sam looked back at the two.

"It doesn't matter we have to help the Autobots! The Decepticons are planning to take over, they are planning to re-create Cybertron and make humans their slaves!" Sam yelled and Mikaela shushed him, pointing to his sleeping sister.

"Sam, all we are saying is we need to slow down. We need to relax a little, okay?" Mikaela said, walking over to Sam and taking both his hands in hers as Epps walked in.

"How's she doin'?" Epps asked, gently closing the door and walking over to the girl.

Epps was starting to think he might have a thing for Alli, but he knew Bee was protective over her and he didn't want to piss off an alien robot for getting, 'too close,' to his human.

"She's doing fine, but Whitwicky here isn't pacing himself." Lennox answered dryly he was annoyed with Sam. He had seen soldiers with Sam's same tactics and sooner or later he or his men always got killed.

"Sam! Look where yo sister is! Do you see her? Do you not see that she almost fucking died?" Epps screamed, as he pulled the blankets off the girl and exposed the bandage wrapped around her chest, and waist.

"I see her! I just… I don't know!" Sam yelled as he fell down into a chair with his head in his hands.

"Look Sam, right now you need to be extremely careful. So do the Autobots, because the government has a bounty on yo head, and the Autobot's head! They searchin' for all of us! An' if they find you, me, Lennox, yo girl, or yo sister… they gonna kill us or throw us in jail!" Epps announced and Mikaela's eyes widened.

"Sam, I want to leave. With or without the Autobots! I'm scared I want to leave here. I want to go far away from here, please!" Mikaela pleaded, she didn't want to die and be thought of as some criminal or American traitor.

She didn't want to go to jail for the same reason either.

"Mik, you're gonna be alright." Sam reassured the girl as she sat into his lap.

"You sure about that? What about yo sister? What about yo crazy alien car? What about yo parents? You just gonna ditch 'em, an' leave 'em fo' dead?" Epps asked, getting in Sam's face about the matter.

He hadn't thought about his parents, or Bee, or his sister, or for anyone else to be honest.

He was only thinking about how he and Mikaela were going to get out of this alive, with earth free and safe.

"I don't know, alright?" Sam yelled back at the military officer, as he stood up and paced around the room.

A knock came landing onto the door; it was a panicked and loud one.

"Come in!" Lennox yelled through the door, allowing the visitor entrance.

"Sir! Someone just blew up one of our carrier planes! We think it's the intruders!" The young man frantically yelled, and Sam knew the Decepticons were back to claim their prize.

"Shit! Alright, Epps you take Whitwicky and his girlfriend with you! I'll stay here and keep the sister protected! Go! Go! Go!" Lennox yelled as he quickly grabbed out his laptop, and radio and began yelling out orders, and directions.

For another ten minutes Alli slept while Lennox began shouting out things to his men, until finally she woke up.

When she woke her vision was fuzzy, and she was severely disoriented.

The only thing she could make out was the nearby sound of a man yelling, and she could see the sky through the window.

The noise, and disorientation sent her into a fighting and defensive mode and she spazzed, falling off the bed and then crawling back into Lennox.

She screamed as she ran into him, and Lennox picked her up as he had another leader come in and take over his task.

He picked Alli up, and she continued to breathe heavily and thrash around until her head cleared and everything was back to normal.

"Alli! Alli! Shhh! It's okay! You're here in the N.E.S.T. medical center! You're okay, you needed a few stitches but you're gonna be just fine!" Lennox said, hushing the girl and lying her back down in the bed.

"Where's Mikaela? Where's Sam? Where's Bee? What city am I in?" She yelled shooting out rapid-fire questions.

"Everyone just came by to see you but they had to go because the enemy has come back. You're in Chicago right now." Lennox explained and Alli steadied her breathing.

"Now Alli I have some important news to tell you… The government has decided that my team, and your brother, Mikaela, yourself, and the Autobots are a threat to the nation and we all have bounties on our heads."

"I'm going to keep you here for now, and I pray to God that you stay here because if you don't and you run into the government they will shoot you down or arrest you. Whichever comes first, so please stay here until I tell you that you may leave! Alright?"

Lennox stressed to her that he didn't want her leaving but he knew that as soon as he left the room in about two minutes she would be out of here and off to look for her brother or Bumblebee.

Alli nodded her head, and for a moment Lennox believed that she would stay like he had asked her to, but sure enough as soon as he left the room she jumped out of bed, ran over to the table in the corner of the room threw her clothes on, grabbed her cell phone and ran out the door.

She didn't know where she was running to, but this time she was a lot more careful where she was in relation to the distance of the Decepticons.

She scaled walls and ran across streets, looking for someone, anyone she knew.

She began running down the middle of the street when Bee came flying into her from the front, knocking her down as he slammed on the breaks and tapped her hard enough to push her over.

"Bumblebee!" She groaned, as she stood up and he opened the door for her as he apologized and began driving again.

"Where's Sam?" She asked and Bumblebee's GPS activated, showing a little blue, blinking light.

"Alright, then take me there!" She ordered as Bee picked up speed, and drifted around corners until he came to an old garage house where Sam and Epps were, planning their attack.

"Sam!" Alli yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Allison? How the hell did you get out? Lennox told me he was going to keep you in the medical center."

"I snuck out…"

"Allison, Whitwicky! Are you seriously that dumb to put yourself in danger?"

"Hey, asshole! I'm trying to help your fat ass! Now what's the plan?" Alli asked as she walked over to Epps and smiled at him.

_Damn he liked her._

"Hey, Whitwicky. Feelin' better?" He joked, and Allison smiled as she looked down at the map they had constructed.

"Right now the Decepticons are winning, and we need to find a way to cut off their power supply which is their mother ship. If we can find a way to stop that then they're finished and we all go home free." Sam explained.

"Except for us, we have to run somewhere and change our freaking identities." Alli scoffed and Sam looked at her with a frown.

"Yes, we do. But right now lets just take it one step at a time." Sam said as he rolled up the map.

As they finalized the plan, RC and Wheelie sneak off after hearing what needs to be done.

"This is it RC, this is our chance to prove ourselves as the good guys! To prove we really are one of the Autobots!" Wheelie exclaimed and the two excitedly rushed out into the empty streets of the city.

"Alright, where is it?" RC asked as he transformed in a little remote control car.

"There!" Wheelie yelled as they quickly rushed towards where the ship was hanging low to the ground.

"Hurry!" Wheelie yelled as RC struggled to keep up.

Finally they made it to the ship and managed to latch onto the side of the ship as it quickly ascended into the sky.

"Where do we get in?" Wheelie asked as they looked around on the roof of the ship.

"Here!" RC yelled as he spotted a small hole and the two hopped down, landing right in the power compartment.

"Start pulling cords!" RC yelled and the two tiny robots began to furiously dislocate, cut, and tear wires from their plugs.

"Bee and I are going to go find Optimus!" Alli yelled as she hopped into the car and the two took off down the roads.

"Where are they Bee?" She asked as Bee pulled up his GPS and pinpointed Optimus exact location.

"They're by the bay! Move it Bee!" She yelled and the Camaro kicked into next gear.

As they neared the bay they saw tiny Decepticon planes begin to drop dead from the sky and explode on impact with the asphalt road.

"This is it Wheelie! The last cords!" The little robot yelled as he yanked out the last cords and the mother ship went up in smoke.

"Whoa!" Alli screamed as she saw the ship explode and pieces of debris fall all over the city.

"There they are!" Alli screamed as Bee drifted to a stop along side the bay as Alli got out and her brother and Mikaela, who immersed from a corvette, met her.

"It's over Megatron!" Optimus screamed as he blasted Megatron's head off, and Alli knew then that it was over and she smiled.

She looked around and everything seemed so peaceful in that moment.

"Duck!" Alli heard Epps scream as she turned around and saw the C.I.A. behind them, pointing guns at them.

The sudden harsh sound of a gun fired, and Alli felt herself go numb.


	15. Chp 15 The Ending

The sound of the bullet alone felt deadly to everyone.

_Who had gotten shot?_

Alli wondered if it had been her as she slowly looked down at her body, but saw no blood.

She looked around to see if it had been Epps or Lennox, but they were still standing as well.

Then she looked over to where Mikaela and her brother had been standing and saw only Mikaela.

Her mind panicked as her eyes raced around, looking for Sam and then she saw him on his hands in knees in the water, staring at the water.

"Sam!" She screamed, signaling more gunfire. She quickly ducked down by Bee's back wheel, her heart and her mind was racing.

"Bumblebee, get her out of here!" Optimus yelled as he tried to protect the humans as he was shot at.

"You need to go!" Epps screamed as he ran over to the dazed girl, scooped her up, and threw her into the car.

"But what about you? What about Sam?" She yelled and Epps stared at her.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out!" Epps said as he stared into the girl's beautiful eyes. "

And Allison…" Epps said trailing off.

He was going to kiss her, he was going to tell her right then that he loved her. He knew that his chances of escaping and living were both slim, and if he didn't tell her now he'd go crazy.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes glossy from forming tears.

Epps placed his hand on the side of her face, and kissed her hard and passionately.

As he broke from the thirty-second kiss, Alli stared at him with shock. She had forgotten what it felt like to be touched by another human that way.

Then she realized how much she missed it, and she decided she wanted to be with Epps but she knew she couldn't.

Not now at least.

"I have to go, but if I make it out of this alive… I'm gonna find you, Whitwicky." He smiled as he closed the car door and Bee began driving away with Dino, and Sideswipe in the lead.

"Whoa, wait! Bee! We have to go back! We have to get Mikaela! What about Sam? Bee, please!"

Alli screamed through tears as the car began to pickup speed.

"Bumblebee! We can't leave him! He's my brother! He's your responsibility!" She screamed, and Bee knew everything she was saying was right, but what was he to do?

Optimus had given him orders, and he had to follow those orders.

"Sam!" Alli screamed as she crawled into the backseat and looked out the back window, staring at her brother who was lying motionless in the water, and Mikaela who was yanking him up, sobbing.

Soon they were far enough away that Alli couldn't see them anymore and she crawled back into the front seat, and stared out the window as they began driving out of the city, and passing the state border as they headed southwest to anywhere that was far, far away.

_Now what was she going to do?_ She wondered this as Bee continued driving and they were finally met by some other surviving Autobots.


End file.
